Bermuda's letters to the world
by APH Bermuda
Summary: Inspired by PimpinSushi's Ivan's Letters to the World  The Bermudas *Alice and Alyssia*  want to send out their letters to the world and meet new people As well.
1. Bermuda's letter to the world

Dearest World,

Hi my name is Alice Kirkland also daughter of England.

I am a island Called Bermuda. My brothers are Alfred (America) and Matthew (Canada). I love to travel around the world with Canada and Prussia.

One of my best friends is Nihon. We are very close and usually hang out when there is nothing to do. Also I sometimes like to hang around Austria and Hungary and drink vodka with Russia when my dad and when Alfred is not looking. ;D

I hope to have some letter from you guys. ^^

With love,

Alice Kirkland

I do not own hetalia but i do own Alice Kirkland


	2. Letter to Nauru

_*I DO NOT OWN HETALIA*_

_But I do own Alice and Alyssia :D_

_*This is Alyssia writing* _

*This is Alice writing*

Dear Bermuda,Mehehehe~! Hey Bermuda! Remember me?Of coarse you ...? England mentioned me at least once didn't he?Screw it! The name's Nauru! The small island nation of Nauru!I'm writin' ya a letter because well...I'm lonely.I have the worst immune system EVER! D: Good thing it's just a fever...But I haven't been in a world meeting for 2 months! D:The small nation, NauruP.S. Please come and get Sealand. He won't leave me alone...

Dear Nauru,

Hello Nauru its very nice to meet you. It's nice to know there are other small nations like myself. Your lonely?

If you'd like I can come other to your place and hang out with you. I'm sorry to hear that you are not feeling well. My sister and myself haven't had a cold in well centuries.

If you really start to feel bad call me and I can come over with my sister Alyssia and we could take care of you and don't worry unlike our Daddy England we can cook really well. Also if you like a could throw in a massage if you like. *wink*

_*gasp* ! Y-You've H-Haven't b-been __world meeting for 2 months! _D: That's it I'm coming over bring my paper work from the meetings and I'm going to whip your immune system into tip top shape.

With as much Love I can give to a friend nation who is sick,

Alice Kirkland XOXO

_P.S My name is Alyssia and I will take care of Sealand, Nauru._


	3. Letter to Nauru 2

_*I DO NOT OWN HETALIA*_

_But I do own Alice and Alyssia :D_

_*This is Alyssia writing* _

*This is Alice writing*

Dear Alice,Haha! Nah, nah! I don't need a massage or anything! I'll just go through this like always! But thanks anyway, Alice!But don't be too nice! You never know when France might choose to write to you. Stay away from that creeper...Sincerely,NauruP.S. Thanks Alyssia!

Dear Nauru,

Are you sure you don't need any notes though? We have plenty at our house being we usually send them to people who are absent.

F-France- Ha ha….…...….

He scares me. I w-will try to stay away from him in the future when we have a family reunion with England, Canada and *rolls eyes* America.

God I wish that bloody American wanker would die sometimes. Damn you Alfred.

Sincerely,Alice

_Dear Nauru,_

_It is really no problem. Get well soon._

_~Alyssia_


	4. Letter to Ontario

_*I DO NOT OWN HETALIA Q~Q*_

_But I do own Alice and Alyssia :D_

_*This is Alyssia writing* _

*This is Alice writing*

Dear Alice and Alyssia Hello Aunt Alice, Auntie Alyssia! Papa i-is letting my write you since Quebc was mean to me again. I don't like having brothers sometimes...So how are you guys? I just started writng even though I don't have much to say...well talk to you

Dear Ontario,

Hello sweetie! It is so nice to from you. I am glad that Canada is letting you write to us.

_Hmm Quedc's is at it again? May be you should tell your sister big New Prussia. I'm sure that she'll take care of him. Well brothers can be annoying at times but when it comes down to serous business and your in trouble having siblings and other family members are the best support you can ask for._

We know from personal experience with our big brothers America and Canada. Anyways Alyssia and Myself are doing okay just a few shooting her and there but it's okay love. Please tell Canada, Prussia and the rest of the family over on your side we said hello.

Love,

Alice and Alyssia Kirkland XOXO


	5. Letter to Ontario  and New Prussia 2

_*I DO NOT OWN HETALIA Q~Q*_

_But I do own Alice and Alyssia and New Prussia :D_

_*This is Alyssia writing* _

*This is Alice writing*

_***both of them writing***_

Dear Alice and AlyssiaHi, thanks for writing me back! I told Big Sister and you were right! New Prussia kicked Quebec's butt! it was funny until Quebec gave me a wedgie earlier...any way. I let them know and New Prussia wants to write tooHey, it's the awesome New Prussia here! thanks for telling 'Tario to tell me! she can be a bit shy of course but it's pretty awesome getting to beat up that way. I'll guess I'll talk to you all later!LoveOntario and new Prussia XOXO

Dear Ontario and New Prussia,

_**No problem Ontario! **_*laugh* Well New Prussia she will do anything to protect anyone she cares about. _Quebec_ never stood a chance to Adaline. _**He gave you a wedgie? **_Love, tell your dear brother to stop bullying you before we come over there and teach him proper ENGLISH manners on treating a young lady.

_**ADA!~ **_Long time no see cousin! It's really no problem at all. _We both know how much you wanted to beat up France for that hickey he gave you on your birthday and so this seemed close enough anyways. _

Nice talking to you guys.

_**Love,**_

_**Alice and Alyssia Kirkland **_


	6. Letter to New Prussia 3

_*I DO NOT OWN HETALIA Q~Q*_

_But I do own Alice and Alyssia and New Prussia :D_

_*This is Alyssia writing* _

*This is Alice writing*

_***both of them writing***_

Dear AuntsYeah. I think Quebec isn't really our brother any way. He acts way too much like the other frenchie to be related to us.

He needs to go back to France, though I think I'd actaully be scared for the frenchie against the other frenchie. As for the birthday hickey...I thought we would never-ever mention that! Or do I have to bring up the icecream and Sealand incident?From

New Prussia

_**Dear Adaline,**_

_**Thank the lord! **_That means Quebec is not related to us! I dislike France as well. *chuckles nervously* Now that I think about it…. _I would hate to see those go against each other. _*shivers* …..Crap my bad sorry really sorry! *Face palm* _**LETS NOT TALK ABOUT WHAT SEALAND DID PLEASE!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Alice and Alyssia Kirkland **_


	7. Letter to Cali

_*I DO NOT OWN HETALIA Q~Q*_

_But I do own Alice and Alyssia _

_*This is Alyssia writing* _

*This is Alice writing*

_***both of them writing***_

Dear Dermuda,What's up? Um...i'm not sure what to say...Oh! I got a video of Hungary beating up Russia, want one?Signed,Cassandara 'Cali' JonesThe Golden State CaliforniaPs. Call me Cassandara or Goldie i will attack you

* * *

Dear Cali,

*twitch*

_**You spelled Bermuda wrong. **_Any ways We are doing good. _Currently our Agricultural Festival or Ag show is on right now. __**We would love that video Cali!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Alice and Alyssia Kirkland **_


	8. Letter to Cali 2

_*I DO NOT OWN HETALIA Q~Q*_

_But I do own Alice and Alyssia _

_*This is Alyssia writing* _

*This is Alice writing*

* * *

_***both of them writing***_

Dear Bermuda,Sorry, it was written before i went to sleep..and well..At risk of sounding like an idiot, i hope you have fun at your festivle.I'll send the video with this letter!Signed,California

Ps. are you guys going to go to Regional Academy?

* * *

Dear Cali,

_**It's okay we forgive. Thank you our festival was a big success minus getting trampled over by a huge pig that got loose. **_

…..OMG THAT VIDEO IS HILARIOUS! XD LOL!

_**Love,**_

_**Alice and Alyssia Kirkland **_

P.S. We are not sure…..


	9. Letter to Maria

_*I DO NOT OWN HETALIA Q~Q*_

_But I do own Alice and Alyssia _

_*This is Alyssia writing* _

*This is Alice writing*

_***both of them writing***_

* * *

Dear Bermuda,Hi! This is the Philippines but you can call me Maria if you like :D In case you don't know where I am, I'm in south east Asia, just below Taiwan and near Malaysia. XD

Please correct me if I'm wrong, but you're somewhere near North America, right? Sorry, my geography's not that good outside of Asia... =w=

Anyway, I hope you're doing well and the main reason I'm writing this letter is because I don't believe we've met yet and I just thought I'd say hi XDDDHonestly, I don't really know much about other nations

cultures and histories, so, if it's okay with you, would you mind sharing a bit?Someday, I'd like to visit you in your house. I rarely ever go out of Asia and it seems really nice there :)

Or maybe you can come visit me. I'm sure you'll have fun in my house and it gets kinda lonely sometimes being an archipelago... If you do actually visit, we can hang out and go karaoke!

X3Well, I've got to go now so good bye for now :DWith Love,Maria de la CruzThe PhilippinesPS I also sent some yemas (filipino candy) and ripe mangoes over. Hope you like them ^_^

* * *

Dear Maria,

_**It is very nice to meet you Maria. Yes you are right we a located near north America. Hmm I don't think we have meet so We are Alice and Alyssia. **_

We use to share the Island when it was 300 square miles.

But after the Ice Age The sea level took back 279 miles of land and Alyssia sister as well.

After many years of isolation in 1505 Spain found Me and named the island Bermuda. Before England came many ships crashed along her coral reefs and was called the Isles of the devils because of this and the sounds heard around my home.

In the 1600's England found the lone Island and claimedher as his. During the American revolution I did hated my older brother America and stayed out of contact with him In recent events I is still a colony of England but has a better relationship with America. I am is the oldest colony of England.

We would love to visit you for karaoke! We should plan when to visit!

_**Love,**_

_**Alice and Alyssia**_

_**PS. Thank you for the candy it tasted lovely!**_


End file.
